Whitley County, Indiana
Whitley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 33,292. The county seat is Columbia City. The county has the highest county number (92) on Indiana license plates, as it is alphabetically the last in the list of counties. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.31%) is land and (or 0.69%) is water. Adjacent counties *Noble County (north) *Allen County (east) *Huntington County (south) *Wabash County (southwest) *Kosciusko County (west) Cities and towns *Churubusco *Columbia City *Larwill *South Whitley Unincorporated towns Townships Major highways History The first non-Native American settlers arrived in what is now Whitley County in 1835. They arrived as a result of the end of the Black Hawk War as well as the completion of the Erie Canal. They consisted entirely of settlers from New England. These were "Yankee" settlers, that is to say they were descended from the English Puritans who settled New England in the colonial era. They were primarily members of the Congregational Church though due to the Second Great Awakening many of them had converted to Methodism and some had become Baptists before coming to what is now Whitley County. When the New England settlers arrived in what is now Whitley County there was nothing but a dense virgin forest and wild prairie. Whitley County was formed in 1838. It was named for Col. William Whitley, who was killed at the decisive American victory at the Battle of the Thames in the War of 1812. In the late 1870s immigrants began arriving from Germany and Ireland. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Columbia City have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana bar. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Whitely County is part of Indiana's 3rd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Mark Souder in the United States Congress. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 30,707 people, 11,711 households, and 8,607 families residing in the county. The population density was 92 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 12,545 housing units at an average density of 37 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.37% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 0.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 41.7% were of German, 26.9% English and 7.2% Irish ancestry according to the 2010 American Community Survey. There were 11,711 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 22.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,503, and the median income for a family was $52,872. Males had a median income of $37,325 versus $23,420 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,519. About 3.30% of families and 4.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.30% of those under age 18 and 6.20% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Whitley County, Indiana References External links * Whitley County Government Website * Whitley County Online Scanner * Whitley County ARC Inc Category:Whitley County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1838 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1838 Category:Fort Wayne metropolitan area